This invention relates generally to image rendering devices used with full color image output terminals. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a system and method of color management in a digital image processing system.
Image rendering systems must be able to process increasingly more complex documents as well as support an increasing range of output media. Digital imaging devices, particularly electrophotographic and inkjet devices, have been able to provide documents containing photo quality color images. The ability to obtain high quality images from printing and reproduction devices has led to an increased use of photographic and pictorial objects in documents. Furthermore, the ability to include photo-quality pictorial objects in documents has expanded the type of documents that users create with the rendering systems.
The increased availability of high quality digital imaging devices has brought color processing and imaging applications to a wider range of users. In the past, the typical user of a high quality color imaging device obtained a good understanding of color processing and color controls through training and experience and could properly adjust a given document to obtain a desired output. The increased availability and use of color imaging devices, have brought a new range of users from the novice to the experienced. Furthermore, this increasing range of users has expanded the range of devices and applications with which color documents are created.
Traditionally, color management systems are designed to provide the best solution linking hardware, software and methodology (workflow and formats) to control and adjust color in an imaging system considering trade-offs between speed, accuracy, cost, efficiency, ease of use, etc. The design of a color management system is an increasingly difficult task given the increased, complex range of color documents created, the increased range of image sources and the wide range of options demanded by users.
Often the requirements and features of a color management system designed for novice users conflict with the features required by more experienced users. Thus, what is needed is a color management system directed to providing automatic color processing aimed at a novice color user while providing specific control of the parameters in the color management path for skilled users.